Por Siempre en la Eternidad
by KotomiTan09
Summary: Wadanohara lo veía con el cuerpo en tensión. Y se preguntó si de verdad le temía. Y decidió que no.


_N/A: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?  
Hoy vengo aquí a Fanfiction con un nuevo fic xd, esta vez, no sobre anime, sino sobre un juego. Wadanohara and The great blue sea, porque me enamoré del juego y no podía quedarme sin escribir nada.  
Oh, sí. Este fic fue escrito con el motivo de hacer feliz a una amiga (Alexandra, si lees esto, sí, eres tú;3), puesto que le gusta mucho la pareja SalxWadanohara, y no había encontrado ningún fanfic de ese par. Este One-shot es pequeño (Ochocientas y algo palabras, es poco:x), pero mi cerebro estaba seco... y era de noche xD y me estaba quedando dormida. Mis disculpas si quedó horrible, honey._

_En fin, ni siquiera sé, pero creo que éste es el primer fanfic de Wadanohara en español. Y es un SalxWadanohara, que bonito:D!_

_Ya, no distraigo más. ¡A leer se dice!_

* * *

Wadanohara se quedo mirando fijamente a Sal. Sus pupilas dilatadas, todo su cuerpo en tensión y mas pálida de lo normal. Volvió a repetir mentalmente las palabras de Sal.

«O es acaso, ¿qué me tienes miedo?» había preguntado el delfín, con burla.

Se estremeció imperceptiblemente. ¿Debía o no responder?, o quizá primero debía pensar en la respuesta. ¿De verdad le temía?

A su alrededor todo giraba, todo era borroso. Ella no podía moverse, demasiado tensa como para intentarlo. Estaba recordando, Wadanohara rememoraba aquella ocasión.

A Sal mintiéndole sobre Tatsumiya, preguntándole si él le gustaba, sujetándola, ella llorando, gritando, chillando por ayuda.

A Sal diciéndole que la amaba, a ella diciéndole que si le gustaba. Más tarde, a Samekichi rescatándola.

¿De verdad le temió? Se dijo que no, buscando una respuesta. Finalmente, encontró una.

No, no le temía a él. Le temía a sus sentimientos... a los de ambos.

Porque a pesar de que el la daño, y que ella hizo lo mismo al rogar por Samekichi, se querían. El la amaba y ella a él. La bruja, muy en el fondo, sabía que a pesar de que Sal estaba inundado en mentiras, eso era cierto. Demasiado, pensó entonces, inclusive lo único realmente verdadero en el. Una verdad que podría conducirlos a ambos a la locura. O a su perdición.

Pero... ¿eso de verdad importaba estando ambos enamorados?

"No" Respondió Wadanohara entonces ", No, Sal, no te temo".

Lo dijo sin dudar, y el albino se sorprendió sin molestarse en disimularlo. Luego sonrió, y ella se armo de valor.

«Es demasiado tarde» Diría Sal. Pero era mentira... al menos, ahora lo era.

Decidida, dio un paso al frente. Los demás le veían, ¿es que se había vuelto loca? Estaban preocupados, y quisieron seguirla, pero con un gesto los detuvo. «No se preocupen», seguro que pensaba« Yo lo solucionare». Esperaban que así fuera.  
¿Que planeaba la bruja hacer, además?

Wadanohara no se demoro al hacer su siguiente movimiento. El delfín aun la miraba enteramente sorprendido, en cierto modo, esperando por su táctica. Sin embargo, lo que Wadanohara hizo fue demasiado rápido hasta para él. Ella rezaba en voz baja, inaudible, un hechizo desconocido para todos, incluso aunque no le oyesen. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sal estaba inmovilizado y sujeto por algas aquí allá.

Intento liberarse, claro que sí, pero eran algas mágicas y estaba paralizado, y así no podría hacer nada aunque lo intentase. Wadanohara, frente a él, se percató, lo veía sin verlo en realidad, enteramente sumida en lo que recitaba.

En ese momento Sal vio algo más, o mejor dicho, dejo de ver. ¿Ya la gaviota, la delfina, el pulpo y el estúpido tiburón entrometido? No podría habérselos tragado la tierra... no, ni eso, porque donde estaba no había más que oscuridad. Y ellos dos.

"¡Wadanohara! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?!" Grito el muchacho, frustrado y enfadado. Wadanohara se limito a componer levemente una mueca de tristeza, sin inmutarse demasiado y continuando su hechizo con una voz suave y melodiosamente triste.

"¡Para ya con esto! ¡Wadanohara!" Continuaba gritando el chico, al borde de la histeria. Wadanohara, aun recitando su cantico, poso con suma suavidad su mano en la cabeza de el. El la veía con ojos desorbitados, y ella con tristeza. Retiro su mano de su cabeza y la poso sobre su propio pecho, donde el corazón debía ir.

Y dejo de recitar. Terminó su hechizo, y quedo viendo fijamente a quien estaba frente a si.

"Sal, Sal, Sal. ¿Qué es lo que está mal en el océano?" Pregunto con voz calmada, viéndolo fijamente.

"Todo" dijo él, sin ninguna duda. Ella suspiro con tristeza.

"Sal... " de su pecho, donde su corazón, una luz comenzó a irradiar. Una luz en la profunda oscuridad "... te quiero, Sal. Tenlo en mente".

"Wada..." Habría comenzado Sal, sin creerlo, sin imaginarlo, pero algo feliz. Y nunca acabo, porque la luz, inexplicablemente, absorbía todo, incluido el sonido.

Vio moverse los labios de la chica, intento hablarle o incluso soltarse, pero nada funciono. Nunca pudo descubrir que decía Wadanohara.

«Ppfft. Es este el fin» tenía presente, sabedor de todo «Que va. Todo tiene que acabar, ¿no?» Dio su última sonrisa arrogante... y todo desapareció.

El mar había vuelto a su calma, a su paz, el sacrifico de la bruja siempre presente. Las palabras de ella resonaban en su mente cuando todo acabo. «Lo lamento, Sal. Era la única forma de que el sello no se fuera, era la única forma de que el mar fuera pacifico. No te preocupes, ni tu vida ni la mía acabaran aquí, no es ese nuestro destino. Volveremos a nacer, ajenos a todo el mal que hemos pasado, como unos seres vivos en amor y paz. Si nuestros destinos están unidos, si era nuestro destino permanecer juntos, así será. Y yo se que ese era nuestro destino, siempre. Siempre en la eternidad».

* * *

_N/A: Nótese que no sabía cómo acabar el fic. Así que... así xD_

_Ya, no es precisamente bonito, pero me... no me disgustó... No sé, Alexandra, tú que pienses de esto xd, ¡si te gustó o no, me cuentas! En fin._

_¿Reviews? ¡Los reviews alimentan mi alma y me hacen feliz! ;3_


End file.
